


Ice Date

by AuroraLovene



Series: It Started With Just A Glance [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adopted Kristoff, F/M, Kristanna feels, Modern AU!, high school setting, ice skater Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering Kristoff had mentioned he loved ice skating, Anna plans a date revolving around just that. But halfway through her mouth gets the better of her, and it becomes an awkward experience for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Date

"Anna what are we doing?" Kristoff inquired turning his face to the woman driving. 

She had come over that morning saying something about a surprise and proceeded to blind fold him and shove him in her tiny sports car, not telling him anything of what she had planned. 

The ride was filled with silence between the two, the only sound coming from the radio until Kristoff spoke up. 

"It's a surprise. If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore." 

Nodding he turned back to the windshield, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. 

"You'll enjoy it! It'll be the best date I've ever planned!" Anna exclaimed, pulling into a skating rink. Helping him out of her car she excitedly pulled him inside, wincing when she led him into a pole. 

"Pole!" 

"Oops sorry!" 

Helping him walk into the building she bounced in place before quickly taking off the blind fold. 

"Okay! Here we are!" 

Eyes wide Kristoff realized where they were, excitedly taking a tiny step forward, before looking back at Anna. 

"Really? Ice skating?" 

Nodding enthusiastically Anna grinned, bouncing in place. 

"I remembered you had said you hadn't been back on the ice since you quit hockey. So I thought you might enjoy going skating. I know it's not anything much but I hope you like it."

Laughing he picked her up, swinging her around in a circle in excitement. 

"I love it! Thank you so much!" 

Letting out a loud laugh she clung to his shoulders, over joyed he was happy with her surprise. When she was set back on the ground she grabbed his hand and drug him to the desk, paying for their skates quickly. Exchanging their shoes for the skates Anna watched as Kristoff stood, holding out a hand to help her up, obviously impatient to get on the ice. Laughing she waved a hand, indicating for him to go ahead. 

"Go! Just get out there. I'll be right behind you." 

Nodding slowly he entered the rink itself, quickly finding his footing and taking off, pleased to know his skill hadn't diminished in the years he'd been off the ice. Skating was something that always reminded him of his birth parents. His father had loved hockey, and his mother was an award winning figure skater, ice skating was in his blood. He was introduced to it at the age of 3, and it was the only activity he was allowed to continue in every foster home consecutively.

Anna was amazed, watching him skate was stunning. He had always seemed so awkward and unsure of his movements for as long as she had known him, but the way he moved on the ice she couldn't see any awkward movements, everything was sure and precise. 

Slowly making her way onto the ice she wobbled dangerously, barely grabbing onto the side before she fell. Unsure on her skates but wanting to try she carefully let go of the side, yelping when almost immediately she fell. 

"Anna!" 

Looking up she saw Kristoff skating over to her quickly, impressed when he stopped right in front of her. Smiling sheepishly she took the hand he extended, allowing herself to be lifted off the ground. 

"What happened?" 

"Oh you know, I just slipped and fell. No big deal." 

Studying her skeptically he shook his head, holding out a hand. 

"You have no idea how to skate, do you?" 

Waving a hand she laughed. 

"Oh sure I do." 

Falling on her butt once again she looked up sheepishly. 

"Okay maybe I don't." 

Rolling his eyes Kristoff held out a hand, lifting her up once more, not releasing her hand once she was up. 

"I'm going to skate backwards, and you're going to focus on not falling. Okay?" 

"You can skate backwards?" 

"Yes Anna. I can skate backwards. I've been skating since I was 3." 

Surprise flashed across her face, looking him up and down quickly. 

"You've been skating that long?" 

Chuckling softly he nodded, trying to keep her from falling. It was easier than he imagined it would be once she got the hang of it. 

"Okay now, I'm going to let you go and I want you to do exactly what you're doing now." 

"Okay, I can do this!" 

Taking a deep breath she let go of her boyfriends hand, smiling wide when she didn't fall. 

"I'm doing it!" She exclaimed looking up at the blonde, blushing at the warm smile she received. In the time they'd been dating she noticed Kristoff had begun to smile more, being more open with everyone not just her. 

Smile quickly becoming a look of terror she wobbled, reaching out and grabbing onto Kristoff's wrist to try and prevent herself from falling. 

With a loud cry they both tumbled to the ground, limbs flailing and tangling as they lay in a heap. 

Trying not to cry in humiliation Anna buried her face in the blondes chest, surprised when it started rumbling with laughter. Looking up she was shocked to see Kristoff laughing, a deep rich sound echoing around the mostly empty rink. 

"I'm starting to believe skating is not for you Anna." 

"You...you're not angry I pulled you down?" 

Shaking his head the blonde smiled, pushing her off so he could stand, reaching out to help her up as well. 

"Of course I'm not mad. Are you alright though?" 

Flushing in embarrassment she nodded, rubbing her elbow. 

"I hit my elbow and knee but I'm okay. I think...I'm gonna go sit out for a bit." 

"Why don't we go ahead and leave?" Kristoff suggested taking her hand to lead her back to the entrance. 

"No! I brought you here so you can have fun!" Anna protested, pulling her hand away, wobbling dangerously before catching her balance. 

"Oh Anna. I am having fun. But I want to have fun with you, not just by myself. And you've already been hurt, so I don't want you to push yourself for me." 

Blushing she nodded, allowing herself to be lead across the rink and out, exchanging their skates for their shoes. 

Once back in the car Kristoff turned to her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

"Thank you." 

"You can kiss me Kristoff. You don't need to ask every time." 

Blushing he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before sitting back in his seat and fastening the belt. 

"I can't help it. My mom told me you should always get consent before doing anything. And I don't want to overstep any of your boundaries." 

Smiling Anna reached over for his hand, squeezing softly before starting the car, intent on finishing their date the way she had planned. 

"Thank you Kristoff. You're different from other guys." 

Settling in as well as he could the blonde looked out the window, brown eyes watching the scenery as it passed, frowning when he noticed they were leaving the city. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To lunch." 

Knowing that was the only answer he would receive he went back to watching out the window, a comfortable silence enfolding them. 

"You don't skate like a hockey player." Anna commented, breaking the silence. 

Shrugging he turned to look at her with a half smile. 

"I learned figure skating before hockey. Up until I started playing at 14 I had been doing figure skating. Like I said, I started when I was 3." 

Snickering she glanced over at him, smiling at his blush. 

"Figure skating huh?" 

"Shut up." 

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, the radio the only source of noise. 

Glancing over at him Anna couldn't help but smile. Being with Kristoff was different than any one she had ever been with before. He was so honest, if he didn't like something he would say it right out, and he didn't try to control her. She was allowed to have her own thoughts and emotions and they usually agreed on what to do for a date instead of him picking and just going along with it. 

They had only been together five months, but she quickly realized she was falling in love with him. The thought terrified her, but she was ready to embrace it if he felt the same. 

"Hey Kristoff?" 

Looking over at his girlfriend he frowned, she looked upset about something. 

"Yeah?" 

"Where...where do you see us in the future?" 

Brown eyes widened as panic filled them. He didn't know how to answer. He had never out much thought into it, simply going along day by day, and her question made him nervous and uncomfortable.

"Wait what?"

Pulling into a restaurant she shook her head, a frown on her elegant face. 

"It's nothing. Just a stupid question." 

Quickly exiting the car she sighed heavily, fearing she had just made him run. 

Their conversation at lunch was forced, neither feeling much like talking after the incident in the car. 

Finally back in the car Anna forced cheerfulness, taking Kristoff back to his small apartment, kissing his cheek before he got out. 

Making sure he made it in alright, a habit she had picked up from him, she made her way home, hoping her feelings weren't showing on her face and she could escape Elsa's questioning, claiming the date went fabulously. 

Her plan failed. 

Horribly. 

The moment she entered the house Elsa was there, asking how it all went. She tried to say it was great and they had fun, but before she knew it her lip was trembling and Elsa was pulling her into her bedroom, demanding the full story. 

"And then I just ruined it by asking where he saw us in the future!" She cried, cradling her cup of hot chocolate. It was midsummer, but she needed something to calm her nerves. 

"Oh Anna...I don't think you ruined anything." Elsa reassured calmly, giving her sister a serene smile. 

"You didn't see the look on his face! I'm positive I ruined it all! He's never gonna want to see me again!" 

Rolling her eyes Elsa took the mug from her sisters hands, setting it on the nightstand before facing the redhead, a serious expression painted on her porcelainesque face. 

"Knock it off right now. You just spooked him I imagine. From what I know about him I gather he never thought he would be in a long term relationship, so the thought of the future probably scares him a bit. He's probably like Jack, taking life one day at a time, not worrying about the future." 

"No trust me. He does enough worrying about the future for the both of us." Anna grumbled, crossing her arms like a petulant child, causing her sister to roll her eyes once more at her display of childishness. 

"It's just our future he doesn't want to think of." 

Resting a hand on her sisters arm Elsa smiled gently, trying to be the voice of reason her sister obviously needed. 

"Anna don't do this. You're building him up in your mind to be some cruel man, when he's the exact opposite and you know it. He would do anything you asked, all you need to do is ask him. But maybe at this point he's not quite ready to think about a future. I still can't get Jack to sit down with me and look for apartments even though he mentioned moving in together. Every one moves at their own pace, including Kristoff. As hard as he tries to keep up with you in this relationship, this is his first and he's nervous." 

Nodding Anna sighed heavily, looking down at the comforter on her sisters mattress, playing with the edge.

"Should I give him some time?" 

"Maybe that'd be best. Let him figure everything out on his own. You both need to worry more about college than stressing about your future together." 

Knowing her sister was right Anna leaned forward to hug the blonde, a small smile playing on her lips. Elsa always knew just what to say, even if she was only 3 years older. 

"I guess I should start packing shouldn't I." 

Nodding Elsa handed her the mug of now lukewarm chocolate, shoving her toward the door. 

"Go on, start packing. You leave in 2 weeks." 

Laughing Anna left, a small smile on her face, resolved to give Kristoff time and not force the issue any longer.


	2. Forgive Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their disasterous date Anna is packing to head off to college when Kristoff decides enough is enough and comes to ask for forgiveness.

A week passed with no contact between the couple, and Kristoff had begun to panic, fearing he had truly upset Anna with his hesitance to answer her question. 

Finally after the seventh day he drove over to the Fjord estate, noticing the distaste in the expression the gateman gave him as he drove by. It was always the same every time he passed; the man didn't think he was good enough for Anna; and he was right, but it didn't stop him from seeing her. 

Taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly before heading up the stairs and knocking on the door. Kai, an older man Anna explained had been with the family since they were small, opened the door, a small smile appearing at the sight of Kristoff. 

"You've certainly been away awhile. She's upstairs packing." Stepping aside he allowed the blonde to rush passed him climbing the stairs two at a time. 

Arriving at Anna's door he hesitated, unsure if he would be received well. Taking the chance he knocked, relieved to hear her muffled voice on the other side give permission. Opening the door slowly he poked his head in, smiling in spite of himself at the sight of Anna buried under clothes as she tried to pack them in boxes. 

"Anna?" He called hesitantly, bracing himself in case of rejection. 

Looking over her shoulder bleu eyes widened at the sight of the large blonde, quickly shoving clothes off her lap, rushing to him. 

"Kristoff! You're here!" 

Flinging herself into his chest she hugged him tight as she could, sighing softly when his arms came round her shoulders. 

His voice was soft when he spoke, obviously hesitant to really voice his thoughts.

"You're...not mad at me?" 

Pulling away she looked up at him, obviously confused. Reaching up she smiled, brushing his cheek softly with the back of her hand, shaking her head. 

"Course not. I was afraid I had pushed you too far, so I didn't talk to you. I...I thought I was doing the right thing." 

Hugging her tight against his chest Kristoff kissed the crown of her head before resting his cheek on the same spot. Nothing was wrong. She wasn't angry, they were still in a happy relationship, and everything was okay. 

But he had come here with a purpose in mind. Still holding her close he shuffled in the room, closing the door behind them.

"I need to talk to you." 

Looking up Anna swallowed, afraid of what was going to happen. Every time a guy said those words to her it meant heartbreak. None of them had meant what Kristoff meant to her, and it terrified her to no end. If they broke up, she would get over it, but she would never give her heart to another person like this. 

"Okay. Why don't we sit on the bed, since it's yknow, the only clean space right now." 

Sitting beside him she fidgeted, openly nervous. The smile Kristoff gave her quelled her fears slightly, none of her past boyfriends had smiled so softly before breaking up with her, so maybe it wouldn't be a break up talk? 

"You asked me a question last week, and I couldn't answer you. I was caught off guard, and to be frank, terrified. I had never even thought of a future with anyone in it but Sven and my family. And I know I hurt you." 

Beginning to speak Kristoff gently pressed a finger to her lips, chewing his cheek in timidity. 

"Please, just let me speak. It's everything I have to really talk like this." 

Nodding she settled down, grabbing his hand to reassure him. 

"I thought a lot on it this week, and I want you to know what I can see." 

Eyes widening a smile formed across pink lips before she pushed him against the headboard and tucked herself into his side. Happily sighing she picked his hand up pulling it into her lap, once more lacing their fingers. 

A serene smile formed on his face when he looked down at her, nervous about what he was going to say. 

"I can see us getting married. Not now, but maybe once we finish with college. I can see eventually having 2 kids, hopefully they're both girls, and they both take after you." 

"I want a boy." Anna interjected with a faint smile. 

Laughing he shook his head, kissing her temple. 

"Nono, boys suck. You don't want one." 

Rolling her eyes she slapped his chest, looking up with wide eyes. 

"Continue?" 

"Well the only other thing I want, is to be with you for as long as I'm able. I want to accomplish all of those things with you, and you alone." 

Giggling softly Anna rose up to press a kiss to his cheek, lips lingering a few seconds before pulling away. 

"I love it. That sounds amazing. It's...it's everything I want too..." 

Cupping her cheek Kristoff pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling when her arms came round his neck deepening the kiss. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them spring apart, turning to the door with wide eyes. 

Standing in the doorway was Elsa, hand on her hips, a smirk stretching across her lips. 

"Am I interrupting something?" 

The pair answered at the same time making Elsa laugh. 

"No!"

"Yes!" 

Turning to each other they glared, Anna pointing a finger at his chest, a glare on her face. 

"Yes Elsa. You were interrupting something very important." 

Throwing up his hands in defeat he chucked, shrugging his shoulders. 

"What she said." 

"As important as that looked, you can't forget you have to pack." 

"I was just taking a break!" Anna whined, looking around her disaster of a room with a distasteful glare. 

"Oh yes. I can see that. I know exactly where that 'break' was headed by the looks of it." 

Brown eyes widening Kristoff sat up quickly, shaking his head. 

"No!" He exclaimed, clearly panicking. 

"No?" 

"No! It's not...we're not...not there yet." 

One perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow rose, adding the finishing touch to the incredulous expression that had made it's way onto Elsa's face. 

"What are you saying? Is she," glancing at a clearly confused Anna she looked back to him, locking bleu on brown. "Not good enough for you?" 

"NO!" He exclaimed, a look of absolute horror on his face. 

"Then what is it?" 

"I was taught it should mean something. It shouldn't be something you just throw around. And I...I don't want to rush into it." 

Quickly catching on Anna rose to her knees, resting her cheek on his shoulder blade, feeling tears well up in her eyes at just the thought. In that moment she knew. She was head over heels in love with this amazing man. 

Dark expression falling Elsa smiled softly, walking toward the couple, touching Kristoff's shoulder. 

"Thank you." 

Staring blankly at the woman he blinked. Once. Twice. Before finally breaking into a smile. 

"Just take care of my sister." 

Nodding he gripped the hand on his shoulder, smiling up at the blonde. 

"Of course. I would never intentionally hurt her." 

"It's the unintentional hurt that is sometimes the worst. Keep that in mind." 

Rising up with a smile Anna moved to hug her sister, yelping when she fell off the side of the bed. 

Looking up at the pair before her Anna let out a sheepish giggle, patting Kristoff's leg, he looked ready to come off the bed, brown eyes wide. 

"What?" 

"A-Anna!" He gasped, panic clear in his voice. 

"Wh-what?" Looking up at Elsa for help Anna frowned. She could feel something wet on her face. Looking down she was confused when didn't find anything that could have caused it. 

"Anna. Your nose is bleeding." Elsa deadpaned, turning to leave, intent on making her sister an ice pack. 

Groaning Anna lifted her self off the ground, fumbling for the tissue box she knew she kept near the bed. 

Quickly handing her the box Kristoff lifted her up on to the bed, eyes wide at the lack of worry on her face. 

"Do I even want to know why you're not worried?" 

"Probably not. But you said you were in this for long run, so you should know. I'm the worlds biggest klutz." 

Chuckling he handed her another tissue, tipping her head back slightly. 

"I know Anna. I've known you personally for nearly a year. I've seen you fall, I've seen you trip, I've seen you hit yourself in the face. I've...even seen you get thrown from a horse. I'm used to it. But...is this a normal occurrence for you?" 

"No. I've only had about 4. But it's enough we know how to handle it." 

Chuckling he nodded, sitting back against the headboard beside her. Noticing the bleeding was starting to staunch he handed her another tissue, wincing when he noticed the bruising around her eyes. 

"Eugene is going to think I punched you in the face..." 

Laughing loudly Anna winced when her fingers brushed against the tender appendage. 

Looking over when Elsa walked in she reached out for the ice pack, wincing in pain once again when it touched her face. 

"Just holler if you need anything." Sauntering out of the room Elsa came face to face with her mother. 

"Is everything alright? I heard a crash." Their mother asked, looking in the room. Seeing her youngest on the bed waving at her with an ice pack to her nose she sighed softly. 

"Again Anna?" 

"Yeah. I fell off the bed and hit my nose." 

Giving a soft chuckle Mrs. Fjord approached her daughter, taking the ice pack in hand, tilting her chin this way and that. 

"It doesn't look broken this time. Just do try to be more careful dear." Brushing her fingers against her daughters cheek she smiled before nodding at Kristoff and touching Elsa's shoulder as she passed. 

Sighing Anna pressed the pack to her nose once again, leaning over to rest her head on Kristoff's shoulder. 

"Broken this time?" 

"I fell a couple years ago and busted it. That's what the bump is from." 

Rolling his eyes he pulled her close, laughing softly. This was what his future ensured? Broken noses and scraped knees? 

Looking down at Anna he knew it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the seventh piece in my AU high school verse! So…I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out! I actually am no longer a part of the Frozen fandom, I'm really sick of seeing it everywhere. But I plan to eventually finish this series as it was intended to be, it'll just take quite a lot longer than I intended. I do have a few more to post before I abandon it for a bit. As we have established I cannot write summaries. Nope. Can’t do it
> 
> I track the tags IASWAG verse and It All Started With A Glance tags on tumblr :3  
> my tumblr is aurorathegoblinking by the way if anyone is interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Technically the sixth piece in my AU high school verse! So…it’s not quite as awkward as Prom Night, but still…pretty awkward. I’ve never really been on a date, and I think it shows~ As we have established I cannot write summaries. Nope. Can’t do it
> 
> I track the tags IASWAG verse and It All Started With A Glance tags on tumblr :3  
> my tumblr is aurorathegoblinking by the way if anyone is interested!


End file.
